


All I Need Is You

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Caretaking, Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Sick Barry Allen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, True Love, Virus, West-Allen - Freeform, mentions of vomiting, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry and Iris are about to go on vacation.It’s Barry’s birthdayBarry gets sick the night before.Iris takes good care of himAnother West-Allen sickfic
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> The previews for episode 5 showing Barry and Iris taking a vacation got me thinking something will probably go wrong for them.

Barry and Iris were currently snuggled up  
close in bed rubbing noses together, kissing each other goodnight. Tomorrow would be the day they were finally getting away from the chaos of their everyday lives and leaving for a well deserved vacation. And it was Barry’s birthday. That’s how Iris got him to agree with leaving the team for a few days. This was his birthday present. 

It was a few hours later when Barry woke up not feeling well. “Must have been something I ate”, he thought quietly to himself as he laid there rubbing his stomach. Thankfully, Iris wasn’t a light sleeper so she hadn’t heard him leave the bed two times in the past hour as he had to use the bathroom when his dinner started to make its reappearance. 

Finally after a few more minutes of laying as still as he could, his stomach started to settle down and he fell back to sleep. 

The sleep didn’t last long though, and when he woke up about an hour later, his entire body ached, he felt terribly sick to his stomach and he had the chills. “This can’t be happening”, he thought to himself. 

When he got up to use the bathroom this time Iris did hear him. At first she didn’t think much of it, but when he didn’t return after a few minutes, she decided to make sure that everything was ok. 

As she got close to bathroom door she thought she heard Barry gag. As she reached the bathroom door, she knew she had heard right. 

She gently knocked on the door. 

“Are you okay baby?”

It took a second, but Barry responded. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine Barr.”

He flushed the toilet, cleaned himself up quick and opened the door. 

“I’m okay, see.”, he said walking out the door.

“You look awful Barry.” She went to feel his forehead, but he moved away from her touch.

“Iris, please. I told you...”

“Yeah. You’re fine.”, she said. 

There was no point in arguing at the moment, so she just followed him back to the room. He climbed back in bed and pulled the covers all the way up to his neck and closed his eyes. Iris stayed quiet getting back into bed herself. 

A few seconds later he looked over at Iris. “I must have eaten something that didn’t agree with me. I’m sure I’ll be fine now.”

She moved her hand to his forehead so she could move his sweaty bangs away from his face. He was really warm, but she didn’t want to make him upset again, so she didn’t mention it. 

“Okay. Try to get some more sleep then.” He nodded and closed his eyes again. 

It wasn’t long before he was back in the bathroom hugging the toilet bowl.  
Iris heard him get up again so she followed him. This time she didn’t knock, she just entered when she heard the gagging start. 

Barry was kneeling in front of the toilet and vomiting as she had suspected. She kneeled down next to him and started rubbing soft circles on his back until the spasms stopped. 

She stayed silent, she just wanted to be there to help him through this.  
His body relaxed so he took a seat against the wall. She grabbed a facecloth, wet it and handed it to him as she sat down next to him. 

“Are you okay?”, she asked.

“Yeah.”, was all he said.

She just sat there with him until he felt he was ready to head back to bed.

The next time he got up, not even 10 minutes later, he stayed up. The sick wouldn’t stop. Iris stayed with him. Rubbing his back, cleaning his face, and just being with him to provide as much comfort as possible. 

He wasn’t upset with her for following him. He wanted her there, he was really sick now, and Iris knew that, but she also knew he was upset that this was happening to him at the worst time possible, right before they were supposed to go away together for the first time in years, so she kept quiet about their plans and just continued comforting him. 

The last time he vomited was around 5am. It felt like they had just climbed back in bed when his alarm went off at 6am. Their flight was scheduled at 8am. 

He looked to be asleep, so Iris grabbed his phone and silenced the alarm.

“Iris.”, he looked at her from his place under the covers. “I’m so sorry!” 

He looked terrible! He was pale and sweaty. His eyes were watery and bloodshot, and she could tell his throat hurt from all the vomiting.

She rolled over towards him on her side and placed her hand gently on his stomach. 

“It’s not your fault baby. You didn’t chose to get so sick.”

He swallowed, his mouth felt so dry and disgusting. “I know, but....”

“No buts Barry. All I want right now is for you to feel better.”

He gently shook is head yes in acknowledgment. She knew he felt horrible, so she continued to gently rub his stomach until he fell asleep. The worst seemed to be over now. 

She got up, went downstairs and took care of all the travel plans. She canceled the flights and hotel reservations. Luckily they bought the travel insurance, so when the time was right, they would still go. She would make sure  
of it. They really did need some quality alone time together. 

When she went back upstairs, poor Barry was back in the bathroom. She really couldn’t imagine how he could possibly have anything left in his stomach after being so sick all night. 

When she arrived at the bathroom door, She didn’t hear him gagging, that relaxed her a bit. 

She knocked lightly on the door. 

“Do you need me Barr?”

“I’m okay. Just had to use the bathroom.” 

“Okay babe. I’ll be in the room.” 

The poor thing looked so miserable. Iris couldn’t remember ever seeing him like this. 

Once he had successfully buried himself back under to covers, Iris started rubbing his cheek. 

“How does your stomach feel now?” 

“It still kinda hurts, but I’m not nauseous anymore.”

She looked over at the clock. “It’s been almost three hours since the last time you vomited.” Do you think you can try to put something in your stomach?”

“I don’t want to, but I should try something I guess.”

Barry’s phone started buzzing. 

“Hi Joe.”  
“No, we’re actually not going.”  
“I was sick all night.”  
“Vomiting.”  
“Yeah. It was pretty bad.”  
“A little better.”  
“I will.”  
“Love you too.”

“You know he’s on the way over now.”, Iris said to Barry with a smile. 

“I know.”

Joe was overprotective with all of his kids, but when it came to Barry, he had always been extra overprotective. Barry had been through so much pain in his life that Joe has always done everything in his power to keep him as safe as possible. 

“It’s probably a good thing. I’ll have him pick up some sport drinks.”, Iris said.

“For now, let’s see if you can keep some water down. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

She was right, her dad was on the way. Luckily she caught him in time. 

Barry was sound asleep when she got back to the room. She hated to wake him up, but she knew she had too. It would make things worse if he got more dehydrated.

She put the water down and slowly sat down on the bed next to him. She laid her hand on his forehead. He was pretty warm, she wondered if she should take his temperature.

She gently started moving her hand through his hair. At her touch he opened his eyes. 

“Can you sit up and try to drink some water for me Barr?”

He shook his head yes and slowly sat up. 

She handed him the water and stayed right there with him as he started to sip it slowly. 

He stopped about halfway through, iris moved suddenly when Barry’s face looked like he was about to bring the water right back up, when suddenly he burped. He couldn’t help but chuckle at Iris who was practically on the other side of the room now. 

“It’s just a burp Iris.” She laughed too as she walked back over to him. 

“I’m sorry babe.”

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you.” “If I were you, I would have jumped too.”

“You look a little better.” “How do you feel?”

“I feel drained and really tired, but my stomach is starting to feel much better.”

“That’s good to hear.” Do you want to try some food?” 

“Maybe some more water for now.”

“Okay.”, she said rubbing over his cheek again. 

She stood up and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry you’re so sick on your birthday.”

“I’m with you Iris. That’s all that really matters.”

She smiled at him, placing her hand on his chest. “I love you!”

“I love you too Iris!”

“Let’s get you better.”, Iris said. “I’ll be back with more water.”

“Could you bring one of my power bars too?  
“I’ll try to eat some of it.”

“Will do babe.”, she said with a smile. 

He drank anther glass of water and ate half of the bar. 

“Your color is slowly coming back.”, Iris said as she took the empty glass from him.

“I’m just really tired now.” 

“Your body needs to heal, so you need to rest.”

He moved the pillow back down to the bed and got comfortable under the covers on his side. Iris kneeled down beside him, felt his forehead again and kissed his head.

“Get some sleep. If you need anything text me, ok?”

“Ok.”, he yawned. 

She moved her fingers through his hair once more as he fell asleep. She made the room as dark as possible for him and headed downstairs. 

Barry slept through most of the day. He even slept through Joe’s visit. Joe had only looked in at him quickly. He knew how sick he had been so he didn’t want to wake him. 

He left Iris with a list of care instructions for Barry. Iris went along with him. It was easier then trying to contradict him. 

When Barry made his way downstairs it was almost 5pm.  
He sat down on the couch wrapped in a blanket.  
He looked so adorable, Iris thought to herself. She went over and sat down next to him. 

“How do you feel?”, she asked rubbing his back. 

“Still tired, but much better.”

“That’s good.”, she said kissing his cheek.

He was much cooler now.

“Are you hungry?”

“I am.” “I’m really hungry actually.”

She was about to suggest she heat up some of the pasta dish she had for dinner, but then she thought that may be too much for his stomach to handle. So she grabbed Joe’s instructions. 

“When he’s up for it”, Joe wrote; “start him with any of the following: crackers, toast, gelatin, bananas, rice or chicken.”

“Thanks dad!”, she said to herself. 

She fried up a plain chicken breast and boiled some white rice, which was perfect for Barry. He was able to eat the entire plate with no issues. Once he finished eating he grabbed one of the sports drinks Joe brought over and laid down on the couch. Iris was about to join him when the doorbell rang. 

Caitlin; Cisco; Ralph and Harry, she said surprised. Caitlin spoke up; we should have called Iris. We just wanted...

“It’s okay.”, Iris said looking at the gifts they were all holding. He’s doing okay, and I think this will make him feel even better.”

As she was letting them in Joe and Cecile turned the corner heading toward her. 

“Hi baby.”, Joe said kissing her head. “We were hoping Barry was feeling well enough for us to give him his gifts.” 

Iris smiled. “He is. Come on in and join the spontaneous party that seems to be forming.”

Barry seemed to be asleep on the couch, so Caitlin and the rest of the gang were just standing by the door unsure of how to proceed. 

“I’ll be right back.”, she said walking over to Barry.

She started moving her hand through his hair. His eyes opened and he smiled at her. 

“There’s some people here that would like to see you if you’re up for it.” 

“Some people?”, he asked looking confused. 

Iris waived to their guests, gesturing them to come in. Barry’s eyes were wide watching as his friends and family entered the room. He started to sit up. 

“No need to get up Barr.”, Caitlin said walking toward him to take a look. 

He continued to sit up of course. 

“How are you feeling Barr?” Caitlin could see that he was looking okay. 

“Much better. Thank you for asking.”

“What are you doing here? Why is everybody here?”

Ralph put the box he was carrying on the table and opened it. The cake had white frosting with red trim and yellow lightning bolts on it. It said “Happy Birthday Barry” 

Barry was so overwhelmed tears started to escape his eyes. 

“Thank you!”, he said  
“Truly guys. Thank you all so much!”

They only stayed for about an hour. They didn’t want to keep Barry from resting. Caitlin made sure of it.

They sang Happy Birthday, gave Barry his gifts and had a piece of cake. Iris cut one for Barry and put it in the fridge for when he was up for it. 

Joe and Cecile stayed a little longer. They knew Barry wouldn’t fight sleep while they were there, and they were right. Barry was sound asleep when they left. 

“Take care of him Iris.”, Joe said as he opened the door.  
“Of course dad,”, she said giving him a hug. 

“Thanks for everything dad!”  
“Goodnight baby.”  
“Goodnight dad.”

She went to Barry and gently woke him up again. 

“Let’s get you back upstairs.”

He was half asleep but Iris was able guide him up to the room. She grabbed some fresh sweatpants and a t-shirt for him. 

“I’m gonna take a quick shower.”, Barry said.

“How about I run you a nice hot bath?” She knew he’d feel better once he was clean, but she was afraid he may still be too groggy for the shower. 

“That sounds perfect.”, he said.

“Great! Give me five minutes.”

Barry relaxed in the bubble filled bath. Iris knew he may fall asleep, so she sat right there with him making sure he was ok. She washed his chest and his face, and then helped him wash his hair. 

“Well I know it’s not what we planned for today, but all in all it was an okay birthday., he smiled. “Even though I felt terrible for most of the day, having you here with me and then the way everyone came over tonight.  
“I’m a lucky guy Iris!”

“Yeah, you are. And I’m a lucky woman to have such a lucky guy.”

She put her cheek on his head. They just sat like that for a few minutes, soaking up each other’s essence. 

“What do say babe; time for bed?”

“Yeah. Definitely! I can barely keep my eyes open.”

She stayed while he got out of the tub, dried off and changed. Then she went to the bedroom and changed herself. It was only 9pm, but she had been up with him most of the night, so she was exhausted herself. 

Once they were in bed and under the covers, Barry tucked himself into Iris and fell asleep. It didn’t take Iris more then five more minutes before she was in dreamland with him. The night was peaceful. Barry was much better the next morning and life continued on like nothing ever happened. 

They weren’t sure when they would reschedule their trip, but it didn’t matter. Barry was right. The most important thing was that they had each other, and that’s was all they needed for now.


End file.
